User talk:Lullysing/Kaga/Build:W/Mo Experimental Swordtech
Why it's in my user page I'll refer to the following policies which will soon take effect : Project:Post_No_Builds and Project:Builds_wipe While i'm curious about the "evaluation" of the build ( I fully predict it will be rated as unfavored because it's a meat & potatoes, un1337 simple build) I still figure i might as well get opinions on it, since i myself think it's pretty good straightforward build. And that I use it every day. ---- Replace 1 anti-hex skill for res --Want2be 10:13, 21 March 2007 (CDT) : it's already in the build . check underneat the skillbar. ("I usually drop smite hex for a res or mission-specific skill")--Lullysing 10:15, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::Oops missed that^^--Want2be 10:32, 21 March 2007 (CDT) In my opinion warriors shouldn't even carry hex removal. Espicially one with a 2 second cast time. BrotherGilburt 11:41, 23 March 2007 (CDT) :The problem is choice. There's already very few hex removal skills that have short cast times AND short recharge ( without them being an elite or conditional in some way). Warriors are VERY vulnerable to being shutdown by the application of a single hex, so the idea was to include both smite hex and remove hex in the setup so you can get rid of a first one quickly with smite, and use remove while smite is recharging. Having both in this case makes it that you can even do decent against curse necros and mesmers without being utterly gimped by them. When going for this setup, i wanted to do a simple, utilitarian setup that would allow a warrior to remain "healthy ,independantly of others" from conditions and hexes, all the while being able to deliver good damage and being simple enough to use. I will addend a part of this explanation to the setup notes, to explain a little bit more the philosophy behind the build.--Lullysing 11:53, 23 March 2007 (CDT) AAHHH * Some MAJOR suggestions you should take into account. Dragon Slash should replace Hundred Blades in any situation on any day on any planet. Obviously, you haven't capped it yet to see how damn amazing it is. 2 hex removals is a bad idea. I personally bring none, because monks usually do that. Mending Touch is a very good skill choice for a Wammo. I would suggest Sever Artery and Gash. All this brings us back to a basic Dragon Slash Wammo. Here is the skill bar: attributes- swordsmanship-12,3,1 strength-12,1 protection prayers-3 in PvE, this is the one and only build i run while specced into swordsmanship. IMO, Sun and Moon Slash is waaay better than Hundred Blades becuz it cant be blocked. with Hundred Blades, it can be blocked and the AoE is only adjacent. more like Four BLades at the maximum. Hope this helps. --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 07:23, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :Well, it looks like I got a lot to reply against, so i'll try to take it point by point. *1) While I do think dragon slash does indeed look really sweet (and I did cap it btw) it's got huge failings in the fact that it requires 10 adrenaline to get charged. That's a long while for you to be swinging around doing basic damage, even with the raging charge bonus. *2) Furthermore, carrying only adrenal-based attack skills makes you even more vulnerable to being shutdown with Hexes and debuffs. *3) Not all monks carry antihex skills , and monks do get real busy with the healing and all. De-Hexing is low priority. *4) That's an entirely other build you got here. Changing over 50% of the skills is not making suggestions, it's proposing another build mate ;) :This was intended as a balance of adrenal and energy-based skills, And as a way to be able to get rid of anything that would be there to impede top efficiency ( contrary to having to wait it out and be gimped until somebody notices... and they don't do very often). Not relying on other people ( save for heals and the occasional res ) was one of the key objectives for this build, on top of emphasing simplicity. --Lullysing 11:11, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::why wuold you want energy-based skills on a warrior? also, fro dragon slash, 10 adrenaline isnt that hard to get... only 6 hits with enraging charge. then just spam dragon>sever>gash>sun and moon. hex removal is not needed!!!! how many creatures do you know of carry soothing images? huh? thats the only hex that would really "shut down" this build. also, im only proposing another build becuz ur build is purely uncommentable... its so bad... any sword warrior without sever/barbarous slice and gash isnt worth it. and hundred blades sucks balls. ask any experienced player. wiki already has so many builds, and it doesnt need this. --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 15:18, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :::Well, i'll get started on this comment ; 1) Energy skills are your friend, amongs other things because you can open with them, are generally available often, and in the case of Counterattack, deliver good damage and give you back the energy you invested 90% of then time. 2) The pink fluffy butterflies is not the only way to shutdown a warrior.Prevent him from attacking, "Blodge" his attacks, lower his adrenaline gain, Make him miss often, reduce his rate of attack.... the list goes on and on. And, funny enough, generally speaking the only skills that you will be able to rely on when Hexed are the energy skills.3) Once again, i'll repeat myself, the objective was do to a SIMPLE build that will do decent in most situations. The point was not to make a skillchain that you gotta do 1 so you can link to 2, then 3 otherwise you can't do 4 kinda thing. 4) Saying "XXX sucks" is not very constructive. Everybody's got an opinion, respect the ideas and opinions of others. I'll also say this : "Your way is not the only way". 5) Have you actually given the build a shot with an open mind, and actually used it in general, run-of-the-mill PvE ? Give it an honest shot.--Lullysing 20:17, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::::If you need more people to tell you to get this through your head, ill help. hundred blades sucks! find a better elite. a sword warrior can run charge, you dont even need an elite attack, but dragon slash pwns hundred blades.--Coloneh RIP 23:01, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Vig Spirit If you are using Hundred Blades, Vigorous Spirit is a wonderfull self heal. far better than the other monk spells you have. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 11:32, 25 March 2007 (CDT) : Now that is an interesting suggestion. I would probably drop smite or S&Ms and put in it as a variant, and frankly I wonder if they de-gimped this a little while ago, since I don't remember it having such low evergy cost and recharge. Something to try out, for sure.--Lullysing 12:14, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::with VS in it, it really looks like Full Vigor Paladin --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 12:16, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :::I concurr on the resemblance, but then again the objective on my build wasn't on that(self healing), but mostly remaining "healthy" from hexes and conditions while laying down a barrage of blades. But i must admit the vigorous spirit is a good combo for people wanting self healing capabilities, especially combined with multi-attack skills.--Lullysing 15:12, 25 March 2007 (CDT) P.S Don't use Dragon Slash, it sucks. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 15:16, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :"The warrior union" promotes this sort of stuff? I lol'd — Skuld 15:28, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::I figured putting the banner down couldn't hurt much, since TWU is sort of a joke that's haha-only-serious. I mean.. CMON man. i called Koss and Goren scabs for crying out loud ;) --Lullysing 20:05, 25 March 2007 (CDT) removed from untested--Coloneh RIP 00:19, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :Nobody's gonna "evaluate" the build? What's going on?--Lullysing 09:38, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::Its in your userspace. you cannot have a userspace build in untested/tested/stubs--Coloneh RIP 16:33, 26 March 2007 (CDT)